Love or War
by MsJessica18
Summary: Women dominating the man!


1 "Love or War"  
  
BY:  
  
1.1 Jessica  
  
(Ladytiger16)  
  
Introduction: DMX playing in the background (who we be)  
  
Camera cut to the snow falling. Long distant view of New York City. Camera zoom in on an apartment. Cut to a couple arguing. The lady pushes the man. He falls backwards and hits his head on the table. The lady runs in the kitchen and grabs a knife out the kitchen draw. The man shakes his head trying to stand up. The lady runs towards him. The man tremblingly tries to escape. The woman stabs the head in the heart. He grabs the knife trying to pull it out of his chest but falls to the ground. The woman goes in rage. She runs back in the kitchen and cleans the knife off. She takes the body. Camera cut to the parking lot. The lady drags the body to her car. Cut to her opening the trunk and puts the body in it. Camera fade to the docks. Cut to the women pulling the body out the truck. Camera cut to her pushing the body in the river. Cut to opening theme.  
  
1.1.1 Opening Theme  
  
Commercial  
  
Opening Credits  
  
Scene One: The docks  
  
Camera cut to J.C and Nina walking up to Wong standing next to the body. Cops are surrounding the area. Cut to Wong covering the body. Wong stands up.  
  
J.C: What we got now?  
  
Wong: A Body, man about mid thirties stabbed in the chest. As the looks of it he was dragged here.  
  
Nina: Did anyone see anything?  
  
Wong: You might have to check with Officer Mendoza; she was first to arrive.  
  
Camera cut to Nina walking over to Officer Mendoza. J.C waits a while and follows her.  
  
Nina: Officer Mendoza, I'm Detective Moreno from the 4th precinct. I will need to ask you a few questions.  
  
Mendoza: Sure, what do you want to know?  
  
Nina: Where they're anyone around when you found the body?  
  
Mendoza: No, my husband and I were jogging down by the docks when he noticed that something was sticking out of the water.  
  
Nina: Where is your husband now?  
  
Mendoza: He was called to the hospital. Had to deliver a baby.  
  
Nina: Here's my card if you think of anything else.  
  
Nina takes out her card. Hands it to the women.  
  
J.C: What she say?  
  
Nina: Nothing really. That here and her husband was jogging and he noticed a body.  
  
J.C and Nina leave. Camera cut to the next scene.  
  
Scene Two: 4th Precinct  
  
Camera cut to Nell unpacking her things at her desk. Cut to Nina walking over to her. Camera zoom in on J.C walking up the stairs towards Cooper's office. Cut back to Nell and Nina.  
  
Nina: Are you finish unpacking?  
  
Nell: Almost, but I'm going to have to get used to taking orders from Lieutenant Cooper.  
  
Nina: This was your idea right.  
  
Nell: yeah but I kinda miss working with Stone. Nuff bout me how's Eddie doing.  
  
Nina: I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to him since last night.  
  
Nell: Still mad at him uh.  
  
Camera cut to J.C coming down the stairs.  
  
J.C: Cooper wants you two in her office.  
  
Cut to Coopers office. J.C, Nell, and Nina enter the office.  
  
Cooper: Sit down detectives  
  
Nina and Nell sits down.  
  
Cooper: What do we have on the body.  
  
J.C: Victim name is Carlos Rogers, a construction worker. No enemies.  
  
Nina: Was he married  
  
J.C: Yes now I talked to his mother and she told me that the couple was having problems. A neighbor heard them fussing late last night around the time the victim was killed.  
  
Cooper: One of you check out his job and the other two go talk to his neighbors. See if we find anything out about who killed this man.  
  
Nina: I could go talk to some of the co-workers if that's cool with everyone else.  
  
Nell: J.C and I could go talk to the neighbors.  
  
Cooper: Here's the address. Dismissed.  
  
Camera cut to them leaving. Camera cut to Rob Lowell Construction site.  
  
Scene Three: Rob Lowell Construction site.  
  
Camera cut to Nina walking on the construction site.  
  
Man: Can I help you with something  
  
Nina: I'm Detective Moreno from the 4th Precinct. Early this morning we found the body of Carlos Rogers.  
  
Man: Not Carlos uh  
  
Nina: I'm sorry to inform you like this, we were wondering if you could help us understand who would want to kill him?  
  
Man: His wife is all I could think of. She was a crazy ass lady. She couldn't stand it when Carlos would look at another women.  
  
Nina: Did they always have a horrifying marriage?  
  
Man: No, I think it all started when she lost the baby. Blamed it Carlos.  
  
Nina: Do you know where I could find her?  
  
Man: Last time I see her was about two weeks ago when she came to a club where Carlos and I used to hang and dragged him out. She used to hit him. Ever heard of the women beat'en the man  
  
Nina: No  
  
Man: that was her always hitting on him.  
  
Nina: Nina reaches out her card and gives it to him.  
  
Camera cut to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Four: Barkers Warehouse  
  
Camera cut to Eddie and Stone sitting at the desk. Cut to barker walking up with Detective Santiago.  
  
Barker: How are getting settled Torres.  
  
Eddie: Its coming along.  
  
Barker: Good, cause I have case I want you three on. I want Detective Santiago to go undercover. One of Thomas Robinson's patients who she claimed rapped him. I have many witnesses who saw him with her. Go in ware something extremely sexy.  
  
Stone: And what you want Torres and I to do?  
  
Barker: This guy is slick is oil, he will try to get out of this one, but I want the charges to stick.  
  
Eddie: You have some type of vendetta against this man or something.  
  
Mariah: When can I meet up with this man?  
  
Barker: I made you an appointment to see him tomorrow at 7am.  
  
Eddie: Is that it, I have a lunch date with Nina?  
  
Barker: Oh yeah, how is she.  
  
Eddie: Still pissed.  
  
Barker: That's all.  
  
Camera cut to Eddie getting his coat. Cut to Eddie leaving. Camera view scenes of New York. Cut to Natalies.  
  
  
  
Scene Five: Natalies  
  
Camera cut to Mary J. Blige singing No More Drama. Fade to Nina drinking red wine bobbing her head. Cut to Eddie walking in.  
  
Eddie: Sorry I'm late.  
  
Nina: So, its not like you were always on time.  
  
Eddie goes over to kiss her. Nina moves her head away. Eddie kisses her cheek instead.  
  
Eddie: Don't tell me your still pissed off.  
  
Nina: Oh no, I'm just made that your ass left me for two years.  
  
Eddie: What about last night.  
  
Nina: I was mad.  
  
Eddie: Oh so the first time we make love in two years only happen cause you were mad.  
  
Nina: Look Eddie it will take me some time to get used to the fact that you're back.  
  
Eddie: Better being alive than dead right.  
  
Nina: I guess Eddie.  
  
Eddie: Nina, I love you. I was miserable without you.  
  
Nina: Oh so I guess I wasn't huh, two years Eddie. Two years. I had to live without you. I lost the baby. I lost you. I lost everything that summer. (Emotional).  
  
Eddie eyes widen.  
  
Eddie: Wah, wah baby.  
  
Nina: Didn't I tell you. I was pregnant.  
  
Eddie: How did that happen. (Pause) I know how it happen, but when.  
  
Nina: Remember the night about three weeks after we got back together. We got drunk.  
  
Eddie: When were you planing to tell me this.  
  
Nina: well I found out the day you died. Remember when you left and the phone rung. I told I was going to get it. I was going to tell you when you got back, but when you never came back I didn't know what to do. I drowned myself in my tears. I kept the pregnancy hidden. I wanted to have it.  
  
Eddie: (shocked) I don't know what to say.  
  
Nina: I would've, but about 2 ½ weeks later I got real sick. Doctor said that he died. I lost the only thing that could've remind me of you.  
  
Eddie: Oh Nina.  
  
Nina: Then I started to hate you cause I blamed you for losing the baby. You died Eddie. What was I supposed to do. I was stressed out. It wasn't good for the baby. I'm sorry.  
  
Eddie: I didn't know. Come here.  
  
Nina goes over and gives Eddie a hug. Her tears roll down her face. Eddie looks at her and Kisses her.  
  
Eddie: I love you. It's not our fought. I won't ever leave you again. Our love is real..  
  
Nina: I love you too.  
  
Camera cut to commercial.  
  
Commercial  
  
Camera cut to sun rising. Cut to Thomas Robinson's Psychiatric Center  
  
Scene Seven: Tommy's Psychiatric Center  
  
Camera cut a van outside the Center. Cut to Detective Santiago walking into the center. Thomas Robinson greets her at the service desk. He escorts her towards the room.  
  
Thomas: What can I help you with  
  
Mariah: My name is Stacy Carlson; my husband just died.  
  
Thomas: This is the first time in many years some close to you have died. Am I right?  
  
Mariah: Yeah, how you know  
  
Thomas: That's my job; I need to know that  
  
Mariah: (smiling)  
  
Thomas: I just made you smile  
  
Mariah: I can't take all this pain.  
  
Thomas: Go on  
  
Mariah: I loved my husband, I have to take care of my twins, Lacy and Kacy all by my self.  
  
Thomas: You seem tense, may I give you a massage.  
  
Thomas walks over to Detective Santiago. He begins to massage her shoulders. He smells her neck. Mariah moves her head back and forth getting the feeling of feeling good. He starts to unbutton her shirt.  
  
Cut to Eddie and Stone  
  
Eddie: Barker was right he is slick.  
  
Stone: If I was her I would get out of there.  
  
Eddie: You know why Barker doesn't like him  
  
Stone: Get used to Barker keeping things from you.  
  
Cut back to Mariah.  
  
Mariah: I don't think this is appropriate  
  
Thomas: Do you want me to stop  
  
Mariah: I think that would be better  
  
Thomas: But I don't want to  
  
Mariah: And I want you to stop  
  
Thomas: Shut up Bitch  
  
Mariah: Stop, stop help, stop  
  
Cut to Eddie  
  
Eddie: That's the cue, let's go  
  
Camera cut to Stone and Eddie walking in.  
  
Stone grabs Thomas off Mariah  
  
Mariah: Thanks guys  
  
Eddie: No prob.  
  
Stone: You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law.  
  
Thomas: (with stone saying rights in the background) You ant go nothin' on me  
  
Eddie: I would suggest you get a lawyer ma' man  
  
Cut to Riverdal Apartments  
  
Scene Seven: Riverdal Apartments  
  
Camera cut to Nell and JC pulling up to the Riverdal Apartments. J.C gets out. Nell follows. Cut to the interior of the apartment building. Cut to J.C knocking on the door. A women answers.  
  
Nell: I'm detective Delaney and this is my partner Detective Williams, we would like to ask you some questions about your neighbor Carlos Rogers.  
  
Lady: (nervous) I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
J.C: Someone told us that you heard him and his wife arguing late last night.  
  
Lady: What kinda fag you is  
  
Nell: Excuse me  
  
Lady: Look I have nothing to say to you  
  
J.C: Wait  
  
Nell: We really could use your help  
  
Lady: Well I'm sorry I can't help you.  
  
The lady slams the door and J.C and Nell look at each other.  
  
Camera cut to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Eight: 4th Precinct  
  
Camera cut to Nina typing on her computer. Nell is talking on the phone across of her. Cut to the lady walking in the precinct. Cut to Nell putting the phone down and pointing at the lady. The lady walks up. Nina stands.  
  
Nina: Can we help you  
  
Lady: I'm Sophia Forkins.. I met you Detective Delaney yesterday  
  
Nell: I remember, can we help you.  
  
Lady: I know what happen that night.  
  
Nina: Have a seat  
  
The lady sits in the chair by Nina's desk  
  
Nina: Do you know the name of the killer  
  
Lady: I was drinking tea in my living room. I remember cause my cat Cornpuff was laying right next to me gnawing on my feet.  
  
Nell: Go on  
  
Lady: The all of a sudden I heard something loud..It was a loud boom.. As if something had broke. I went outside to see what was going on and Mrs. Rogers was pulling Carlos's body down the hall.  
  
Nina: Do you know where I could find her..  
  
Lady: She hangs out at that club Natalies.  
  
Nell: Didn't Ed's dad own that place.  
  
Nina: Yeah, now Eddie, Jimmy, and Carmon own it.  
  
Lady: That's all I know.  
  
Nell: Ya know if we could get a confession from her would be ever better.  
  
Nina: Yeah, but who could we get to get her to confess everything.  
  
Nell: Maybe you could Nina. Be like uh, you had the same problem as she did.  
  
Nina: I don't know  
  
Nell: Com' on Nina  
  
Nina: OOOOO ok  
  
Nell: What time does she normally go there.  
  
Lady: Around lunchtime.  
  
Nell: Nina what time is it  
  
Nina: 10:30 why  
  
Nell: Get your coat  
  
Nell gets up and goes for her coat.Nina follows her..  
  
Camera cut to Barkers warehouse  
  
Scene Nine: Barkers warehouse  
  
Camera cut to Eddie, Mariah, Barker, and Stone sitting at the stable.  
  
Eddie: Now Barker, why do you have ol' boy so much  
  
Barker: Detective, your new around here, so I'ma' bout to break it down to ya.My business says my business..Your business is my buisness..Understand.  
  
Eddie: Understood.  
  
Mariah: Um, Barker can I talk to you alone for a moment.  
  
Barker: That's it you guys leave us alone please.  
  
Stone: Cool wit me.  
  
Eddie: I have to talk to J.C anyway.  
  
Stone: (walking out with Eddie) how's Nina?  
  
Eddie: She's actually coming around.  
  
Eddie and Stone walks out..  
  
Cut to Barker and Mariah  
  
Barker: You wanted to talk  
  
Mariah: I talked to my husband. He received a new job in Los Angeles; I will be going with him.  
  
Barker: But you just got here..  
  
Mariah: It was nice working with you again.  
  
Baker: Likewise.  
  
Camera cut to Barker and Mariah hugging.  
  
Camera cut to Williams Residence  
  
Scene Ten: Williams Residence  
  
Camera cut to Melissa and G walking My Wife and Kids.. Melissa begins to laugh. G grabs her hand. She looks at him and smile..  
  
G: Are you back with Ed and Nina for good  
  
Melissa: I don't know. I tried to let Nancy know that I wanted to leave with my mom, but  
  
G: If you leave I am really going to miss you.  
  
Melissa: I will miss you too.  
  
G moves over to kiss her. They move closer together. J.C and Eddie walk in. Melissa quickly jumps back.  
  
Eddie: Melissa what are you doing?  
  
Melissa: We were um, just watching TV  
  
G: That's all  
  
J.C: That's all huh..  
  
G: Come on Dad  
  
Eddie: where's your mom  
  
G: After she dropped me off she went back to the precinct.  
  
J.C: Ed, you want something to drink  
  
Eddie: Naw I'm straight.  
  
J.C: Have a seat  
  
Eddie: You know Nina was pregnant  
  
J.C: Year right, she never seemed to be  
  
Eddie: After a couple weeks after you know, the baby died cause Nina was stressed.Reason she was so upset with me is cause she blamed herself..she blamed me..  
  
J.C: All man.How she doing..  
  
Eddie: She's coming around.  
  
J.C: Oh, good, how you doing with being a step father..  
  
Eddie: I'm not Melissa stepfather, I'm her father. I love her and love her mom..Nothing will ever changed that..  
  
J.C: Considered me corrected  
  
Eddie: Peep dis, I'm bout to bounce..Melissa get your things.  
  
Melissa: Okay, by G..  
  
G: By Lissa.  
  
Camera cut to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Eleven: Natalies  
  
Camera view Jagged Edge singing Goodbye. Cut to Nina having a drink. Zoom in on Mrs. Rogers right next to her. Cut to Nell across the room..  
  
Cut back to Nina..  
  
Nina: I wonder what could I do to get him to understand me..  
  
Mrs. Rogers: Be the force. He the strong one. The ruler of the relationship..  
  
Nina: Excuse me  
  
Mrs. Rogers: Name is Reyah  
  
Nina: Nina  
  
Mrs. Rogers: What is ya'lls problem  
  
Nina: He is always cheatin. Or so I think. I can't trust me  
  
Mrs. Rogers: Married?  
  
Nina: Yeah 8 years  
  
Mrs. Rogers: 10 years. He died though  
  
Nina: Oh what happen  
  
Mrs. Rogers: We got into a fight..I caught him cheatin  
  
Nina: What he stormed out and got in an accident..  
  
Mrs. Rogers: No, I stabbed him  
  
Nina: No for real what happened  
  
Mrs. Rogers: I stabbed him.  
  
Mrs. Rogers: I have to go.  
  
Camera cut to Nell.. Mrs. Rogers walks to the door. Cut to Nell approaching Mrs. Rogers..  
  
Nell: Mrs. Rogers, I'm detective Delaney and you're under arrest for the murder of one Carlos Rogers.  
  
Nina approaches..  
  
Mrs. Rogers: You're a cop..  
  
Nina: That's right and your going to jail.  
  
Camera cut to the 4th Precinct  
  
Scene Twelve: 4th Precinct  
  
Camera cut to Interrogation room.  
  
Nina: You didn't think you were going to get away with murder  
  
Mrs. Rogers: No I knew I was going to get caught, but you don't have any proof.  
  
Nina: I have a confession on tape.  
  
Mrs. Rogers: I want a lawyer.  
  
Nina: Get one, but that won't change the fact you're going to jail.  
  
Camera cut to Nell apartment  
  
Scene Thirteen: Nell's apartment  
  
Camera cut to Nell and Alec sitting on the sofa  
  
Nell rubs Alec's neck.. Alec goes to kiss her.  
  
Nell: I love you Alec  
  
Alec: I love you too.  
  
Camera fade commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Fourteen: Torres Residence  
  
Camera cut to Nina chopping apples in the kitchen. Zoom in on Eddie and Melissa playing cards in the living room. Cut to Nina putting an apple peal in her mouth.She walks over to Eddie and Melissa. She sits next to him. Melissa drops her hand..  
  
Melissa: Full house, win again.  
  
Nina: Eddie I thought you said you were good.  
  
Eddie: I am Melissa is just good  
  
Melissa: I know I am..  
  
Nina: Lissa go take ya bath and get to sleep.. We have a meeting with the lawyers and judge tomorrow.  
  
Melissa: Yes maim..Good night Mom.  
  
Melissa kisses her Nina..  
  
Melissa: Good night Ed (pause) Dad  
  
She smiles and kisses Eddie.  
  
Eddie: Good night..  
  
Melissa leaves the room..  
  
Nina: Eddie I've been thinking  
  
Eddie: Bout what  
  
Nina: The baby.I want to have a baby  
  
Eddie: I know we've talked about it, but  
  
Nina: but what, you said it your self.you wanted a family  
  
Eddie: I do, I just don't want you to have a baby because we lost our first child  
  
Nina: No I just want to have a baby..With you love you  
  
Eddie: You sure  
  
Nina: With all my heart.  
  
Eddie: Well (pause) lets get started  
  
Nina: Laughing  
  
Eddie picks Nina up. They start to kiss. He carried her to the bedroom.Camera fade to them on the bed making love. Fade to End 


End file.
